


Let me thank you for saving me

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: After Aziraphale rescues Crowley from the bombing of Hamburg and brings him back to the bookshop, Crowley insists he be allowed to show his gratitude. [Content warningfor visible genitalia.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Let me thank you for saving me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleight of Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750544) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



“I want this,” he bites out, and there’s something desperate and unhinged there, “is it okay?” 

Aziraphale sits up, looks back over his shoulder, “I’m— yes,” he breathes, his skin feeling like it has been lit on fire, every inch of him ablaze, “are you okay?” 

He can see the predatory shine of Crowley’s eyes below him in the dark, can feel the excessive pumping of his heartbeat echoing up from his ribs. 

“Angel,” he says, nearly an admonishment, “if I were human I’d say _this is heaven_.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
